


Tongues Will Be Wagging: Companion Banter, Klexos

by Lyonface



Series: Klexos - AU!Inquisition Series [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Character Study, Constant Updates, F/F, F/M, M/M, Never Really Finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyonface/pseuds/Lyonface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of field banter conversations that I've written to help me firmly get a better grasp on Fenris and his relationships with the other companions in the Inquisition. Some, but not all, of these banter conversations will likely be featured in the main story at one point or another. It's also good to keep in mind that these are written primarily with the videogame in mind, so they are written as if they could be featured in the game rather than specifically for Klexos, though it pulls from plot developments there. This will be updated sporadically as I write more, though the updates will not be by chapter, so I would suggest bookmarking and occasionally checking in if you would like to keep up with these here or <a href="https://thelyonface.tumblr.com/">on tumblr.</a></p><p>Each chapter features banter with Fenris and another specific character. Some banters will feature more than one other companion speaking to Fenris, and they will be filed under the chapter for the companion that features most prominently in the conversation.</p><p> <b>Warning: As with anything related to Fenris, there will occasionally be allusions or references to his past trauma rooted in slavery as well as his sexual abuse.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Varric

**Varric:** So elf, how does it feel to be back?

**Fenris:** Back to what? We are not in Kirkwall, dwarf.

**Varric:** With me, of course! And a group of misfits, naturally.

**Fenris:** Fine, I guess.

**Varric:** Pft, that’s a pretty mundane reaction to fighting demons, killing templars, and closing giant holes in the sky.

**Fenris:** _(sarcastic)_ I apologize, Varric. I will try to emote to your liking.

**Varric:** No no, I won’t have it! Just stay over there and brood like you always do. It’s what I’m used to.

 

\--

 

**Varric:** Y’know elf, you seem to be more relaxed here than when you were in Kirkwall.

**Fenris:** Probably has to do with Danarius being dead, I’d imagine.

**Varric:** Yeah, probably. I’ve uh…told some of the others that you were here.

**Fenris:** I’ve received a few letters, actually.

**Varric:** Really? Huh, I wasn’t sure if they’d contact you or not.

 

_If Fenris was sold by Hawke:_

**Fenris:** Someone named…Aveline? I used to play cards with her husband, so she says.

**Varric:** _(laughs)_ Yeah, she acted upset when you told her at the time, but I think she liked it. She would rag on you for squatting in Hightown. Well, we all kind of ragged on you for that.

**Fenris:** She seems…nice.

**Varric:** She can be when she allows it. Anyway, I’m just…glad that you’ve settled in here, that’s all.

**Fenris:** Thanks, Varric.

 

_If Fenris was not sold or his Personal Quest was completed:_

**Fenris:** Aveline sent me a letter. They _still_ haven’t had kids.

**Varric:** _(laughs)_ And you’re surprised?

**Fenris:** Despite what she said about him carrying them to term, yes. It just seems so…natural for them to have one by now. Be a family.

**Varric:** They _are_ a family, elf, having kids doesn't give you an upgrade or anything.. They’re fine just as they are. If they decide to have kids, I’m sure Aveline will make it happen.

**Fenris:** I…suppose you’re right.

**Varric:** Anyway, I’m just…glad that you’ve settled in here, that’s all. Wanted to make sure you were getting along okay.

**Fenris:** Thanks, Varric.

 

\--

 

**Fenris:** I…saw Hawke back at Skyhold.

**Cassandra:** _(growls)_

**Varric:** So you did? How was _that_ reunion?

 

_If Fenris was sold by Hawke_

**Fenris:** I know I’ve met him/her before but I just… I couldn’t remember.

**Varric:** Don’t beat yourself up over it, Fenris. We’ll find some way to get your memories back. You mentioned it comes in flashes sometimes, right?

**Fenris:** Sometimes. Sometimes I’m not sure I want them back.

**Varric:** It’s up to you, elf. We’ll just have to react when it comes, okay?

**Fenris:** I suppose.

 

_If Fenris was romanced by Hawke_

**Fenris:** I can’t believe that bastard lied to me! I trusted him/her!

**Varric:** He/She didn’t tell you for your benefit. You know how Hawke is.

**Fenris:** That doesn’t mean that my choices need to be made for me! Of all people, Hawke should know better than to do that.

**Varric:** I won’t defend the reasoning, I just understand it, that’s all. He/She apologized though, right?

**Fenris:** A…sort of apology, yes.

**Varric:** Good for you…I guess.

 

_Otherwise:_

**Fenris:** The Champion certainly hasn’t changed much.

**Varric:** I don’t know, he/she’s got a little more…edge now. Kirkwall did a number on all of us.

**Fenris:** In the span of a decade, we discovered a form of lyrium that would later serve to be used in an attempt to destroy the entire world, fought off a Qunari invasion, and saw the rise of a mage rebellion. I’m not sure if I’m impressed or disturbed.

**Varric:** A healthy mixture of both is probably what you should be aiming for.

 

\--

 

**Fenris:** So, Varric, I read _Hard in Hightown_.

**Varric:** Oh-ho, I’m flattered, elf. What did you think?

**Fenris:** I think you’re a very paranoid dwarf.

**Varric:** Paranoid? Me? Don’t be ridiculous.

**Fenris:** All of the characters were manipulating the main character all along, and he realized that he couldn’t trust anyone but himself in the end. He continues to do his job and protect the city, but will keep everyone else at arm’s length.

**Varric:** Geez, way to take the mystery out of it. Also, that sounds like you’re projecting.

**Fenris:** Projecting? Me? Don’t be ridiculous.

**Varric:** _(laughs)_

 

\--


	2. Cassandra

**Cassandra:** You spent most of your life as a slave, Fenris?

 **Fenris:** Yes.

 **Cassandra:** It…must have been a difficult life.

 **Fenris:** I don’t need your pity.

 **Cassandra:** I didn’t mean--! _(sigh)_ Surely there was a time before when you were free?

 **Fenris:** I grew up briefly in Seheron before the slavers captured my famly. So, yes, there was. Is there a point to this line of questioning, Seeker?

 **Cassandra:** I’m sorry, it’s just… I have met few former slaves. I cannot fathom how difficult a life it must have been. Yet you are here. It must have taken a tremendous effort to free yourself from such bondage.

 **Fenris:** It took the will to grasp an opportunity when it presented itself. It is as much a mental battle as it is a physical one.

 **Cassandra:** I…see.

 **Fenris:** Are you not satisfied?

 **Cassandra:** I am, thank you. I appreciate your honesty.

 

\--

 

 **Cassandra:** Your markings, Fenris. They are not of Dalish origin?

 **Fenris:** No. They are from an ancient Tevinter ritual used to bestow the powers of the Fade into an ordinary person.

 **Cassandra:** I see. Yours is the first I’ve seen. Are there many warriors like you?

 **Fenris:** I have heard that they are rare. I myself have never met someone else who has under gone this…experience and lived.

 **Cassandra:** You have mentioned that it was tumultuous. Even so, it is good that you benefitted from the predicament, even if it pales in comparison to what you went through to receive them.

 **Fenris:** I have learned to look at it that way, yes.

 

\--

 

 **Cassandra:** If you found a way to be rid of your markings, Fenris, would you choose to do so?

 **Fenris:** I…don’t know. I’m not sure if I could. Why?

 **Cassandra:** We have been uncovering many things doing research for the Inquisition. Perhaps you could ask Dagna to see if she could help, if you would like.

 

_If The Descent has been completed:_

**Cassandra:** We have been uncovering many things doing research for the Inquisition. The discovery in regards to the Titan could certainly be used to benefit you, if you would like. Perhaps Dagna could look into it for you.

 

 **Fenris:** Perhaps.

 **Cassandra:** I’m sorry, I realize I keep pressing you. I apologize, I am…simply curious.

 **Fenris:** _(chuckles)_ It’s all right. You _are_ a Seeker of Truth.

 **Cassandra:** _(clears throat)_ That does not excuse my prying. Let us be back to the task at hand.

 

\--

 

 **Fenris:** I heard about your fight with the High Dragon.

 **Cassandra:** That story gives me far more credit than I deserve.

 **Fenris:** _(chuckles)_ I have no doubt that you faced the dragon with others, Seeker. You should be flattered that tales have been exaggerated about you to that extent.

 **Cassandra:** You would know much about that I presume, traveling with Hawke.

 

_If Fenris was sold and his Personal Quest has been completed, or otherwise remembers:_

**Fenris:** True enough, though most of that is thanks to Varric. We also fought a High Dragon in the Bone Pit back in Kirkwall.

 

_If Fenris was sold and his Personal Quest has not been completed:_

**Fenris:** I’m sure most of those tales are due to Varric’s exaggerations. According to him, Hawke fought a dragon in the Bone Pit all by himself.

 

 **Cassandra:** That does sound like a tale worth telling, to be sure.

 **Fenris:** I think the owner of the dig site would disagree with you.

 

\--

 

 **Cassandra:** I have noticed, Fenris, that you do not use my name. You barely use anyone’s name, in fact.

 **Fenris:** That is true.

 **Cassandra:** May I ask why?

 **Fenris:** The difference between respect and comfort, I think.

 **Cassandra:** Do I make you uncomfortable? If so, I would rectify it.

 **Fenris:** No, no. Not like that. Familiarity brings a sort of comfort. I respect you, Seeker, but familiarity requires more time, usually.

 **Cassandra:** That is a fair point, though we do fight together fairly often.

 **Fenris:** This is also true. Would you prefer I call you Cassandra?

 **Cassandra:** I would prefer you call me whatever makes you comfortable.

 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon that Cass would have a tiny crush on Fenris. Just a little bitty one.


	3. Solas

_If the Inquisitor is an elf. Triggers while in Redcliffe Village.  
_

**Fenris:** Speak, somniari.

 **Solas:** Hmm?

 **Fenris:** You have a look of bitter amusement. What’s so funny?

 **Solas:** Oh, I was just wondering what the people of Redcliffe must think. Four armed elves, one a mage, walking around in their town. It must be quite a sight.

 **Fenris:** Assuming they don’t recognize the Herald? They probably assume we're desperate servants.

 **Sera:** Or a buncha elfy butts roundin’ up _their_ servants for a revolt, the prissy lot.

 **Lavellan:** Or just a group of elves working together to help elf and human kind alike? There _is_ a war going on.

 **Solas:** I admire your optimism, Herald.

 

\--

_After completing All New, Faded for Her  
_

**Fenris:** Somniari. Had you…known your friend a long time?

 **Solas:** Yes. It had been a friend of mine for much of my life. I can scarcely recall a time before we were acquainted.

 **Fenris:** Then I am…sorry for your loss. It is rare to find such camaraderie, especially a friendship with the strength to last.

 **Solas:** Thank you. I must admit, I did not expect condolences from you, Fenris.

 **Fenris:** I did not expect to be giving it. Today is full of surprises.

 

\--

 

 **Solas:** Fenris, you are familiar with the Qun, yes? You speak the Qunari language.

 **Fenris:** Correct.

 **Solas:** Yet you do not follow it.

 **Fenris:** Is that so surprising?

 **Solas:** From what I gather, understanding and believing the Qun is required in order to speak their language because it is so ingrained in Qunari culture. It is not the same as invoking the Chant of Light, for instance.

 **Fenris:** Understanding, yes, but belief isn’t required to speak it. If you can understand the appeal of the Qun and invest resources into learning about it, you typically end up learning Qunlat. Though I learned much of it from the Fog Warriors, many slaves spoke it in secret.

 **Solas:** So you learned by immersion with those around you? You never considered converting?

 **Fenris:** I did not say that I never considered it.

 

\--

 

 **Solas:** What ultimately made you reject conversion to the Qun, Fenris? I assume you finally saw the belief system as yet another form of enslavement.

 **Fenris:** Do not presume to know me. _I_ recognized the Qun as a form of enslavement, but it is ultimately a matter of perspective.

 **Solas:** I have met many who were once forced into servitude, some still shackled to their oppressors as well as those recently freed, either by happenstance or by their own diligence. Many, in their desperation for freedom, willingly threw themselves into the arms of another force that was likely to oppress them, trading one form for another. They were free, but only by degrees.

 **Fenris:** Why do you care so much, somniari? The Qun has nothing to do with you. To some it offers a role, or a purpose.

 **Solas:** _(scoff)_ If they simply wanted a role, staying a slave would fulfill that need amicably.

 **Fenris:** Do not mock them! You have no idea what it’s like being a slave to a magister.

 **Solas:** …you are right, I apologize.

 

\--

 

 **Fenris:** Why do you care so much about elves converting to the Qun?

 **Solas:** You said so yourself that it was simply slavery with an enticing lead. It is a carrot on a stick, a vague hope and a promise dangling just out of reach, leading from one cage straight to another.

 **Fenris:** You only care because they are of the People. For all your talk against the Dalish, you certainly think just like them.

 **Solas:** It is not because they are _elves_ , it is because they are being taken advantage of. You told me not to presume to know you. I suggest you take your own advice.

 **Fenris:** Simply being given the chance to choose another life is more than what most of them ever expected. Don't look down on them for leaping when it is the first real chance they may ever get to leave Tevinter.

 **Solas:** _(sigh)_ You are right. My issues are primarily with the Qun, not the people who convert.

 **Fenris:** If you're angry, direct it at those who prey on desperate slaves, like the Qunari recruiters. Or the Dalish for doing little more than posturing in regards to their brethren and doing nothing to help them.

 **Solas:** That I believe I can do.

 

\--

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not writing flirtatious banter was really hard. I will go down with this ship.


	4. Iron Bull

**Iron Bull:** So, Fen. You were a mercenary before?

 **Fenris:** In the Free Marches, yes.

 **Iron Bull:** Got any wild stories? The Chargers have been hired to do some pretty crazy stuff.

 **Fenris:** Not especially. Farmers and small-time merchants tend to offer fairly mundane tasks.

 **Iron Bull:** That’s a real shame. No rescuing fair maidens from losers at the village Fair? No slaughtering beasts to save a prized milk cow?

 **Fenris:** Unless you consider being sent after a kidnapped daughter to find her getting drunk under the docks with three boys and a village girl as a career highlight…

 **Iron Bull:** _(laughs)_ Well, that depends entirely on what you did after you found them.

 

\--

 

 **Fenris:** _[asks a question in Qunlat]_

 **Iron Bull:** _(laughs)_ _[replies in Qunlat]_

 

_Conversation continues until interrupted, getting nigh rambunctious. Either,_

**Inquisitor:** What in the blazes are you two on about?

 **Fenris:** Just slandering our resident Tevinter.

 **Iron Bull:** It’s his favorite pastime.

 

_Alternatively, if Dorian is in the party_

**Dorian:** Oh, yes, this is just what we need. An elf and a qunari speaking the Qunari language. Would you mind speaking up? I don’t think the Venatori over that ridge heard you.

 **Fenris:** _[mutters angrily in Qunlat]_

 **Iron Bull:** Ooo-hooh! Ouch. That’s harsh, even coming from you, big guy.

 **Dorian:** He’s insulting me, isn’t he?

 

\--

 

 **Iron Bull:** Fen, I noticed you switched up your stance in that last fight to trip up your opponent. Nice maneuvering.

 **Fenris:** Thanks.

 **Iron Bull:** It’s not too often that you see a fighter that can switch it up like that and maintain good balance. Most of the time when they try they just fall over and get a blade to the middle.

 **Fenris:** Being ambidextrous has its advantages.

 **Iron Bull:** _(chuckles)_ Oh, I bet.

 **Fenris:** What?

 **Iron Bull:** You know, being able to switch it up on the fly, if one gets tired the other can take over no problem, never losing rhythm.

 **Fenris:** _(coughs)_ Yes, well, it’s…useful in many instances.

 **Iron Bull:** If you ever wanna demonstrate one of those instances…

 **Fenris:** I’ll be sure to bring my sword.

 

\--

 

 **Fenris:** I understand you have an aversion to Fog Warriors, Iron Bull.

 **Iron Bull:** And I understand that you owe them a debt.

 **Fenris:** Do you dislike them because they reject the Qun and fight for the freedom of Seheron?

 **Iron Bull:** No, it's not that I dislike them. They are good at what they do and I have never seen one hurt or maim an innocent bystander in an ambush. I respect that, and they're dangerous, so I always needed to be cautious whenever fog rolled around.

 **Fenris:** They are an honorable people, and very good at what they do.

 **Iron Bull:** They may fight us, but they fight Tevinter in equal measure. They've got guts. You have good friends.

 **Fenris:** I...yes. They were good friends.

 

\--


	5. Sera

**Sera:** ‘ey, glowy!

**Fenris:** I’ll presume you’re referring to me.

**Sera:** Don’t do that dashy thing near me, get it?

**Fenris:** Pardon?

**Sera:** When you disappear ‘n stuff, ‘n whoosh at the baddies. I don’t want that business anywhere near me.

**Fenris:** So you want me to rush at the enemy in…another direction?

**Sera:** You can bash ‘em all you want, just not near me!

**Fenris:** Right.

 

\--

 

**Sera:** What’s the big idea!?

**Fenris:** _(sigh)_ What did I do this time?

**Sera:** That _thing_ back there nearly killed me! Why didn’t do your--your whatever?

**Fenris:** You told me not to ghost near you, now you want me to? Make up your mind, Archer.

**Sera:** Look, it’s not _my_ fault your whatevers weird me out, okay?

**Fenris:** Actually, no, I’m pretty sure that is your fault.

 

\--

 

**Sera:** Why don’t you just admit it?

**Fenris:** _(sigh)_

**Sera:** Yer a mage, plain ‘n simple.

**Fenris:** I am no mage.

**Sera:** Then how do you do the whooshy bit? Magic is magic, innit? ‘N mages are the only ones that use magic, right? So, you’re a mage.

**Fenris:** _My_ powers can’t be controlled by a demon in my sleep.

**Sera:** Still weird, runnin’ _through_ people. It’s not right.

**Fenris:** Right, I’ll just fade through everyone else instead.

**Iron Bull:** Oooh, kinky.

**Inquisitor:** Oooh, that sounds exciting.

**Sera:** Eww! No! Bumpy bits not bumpin’ is _creepy_!

**Fenris:** Ugh.

 

\--

 

_If Fenris's Personal Quest has been completed:_

**Sera:** So, glowy. You ‘n Solas…

**Fenris:** …what.

**Sera:** You two spend, uh, an _awful_ lot of time together.

**Fenris:** You’re…not actually serious.

**Sera:** _(laughs)_

**Fenris:** That’s not very reassuring.

**Sera:** It’s just…so…! _(laughs)_

**Inquisitor:** Solas is helping Fenris get his memories back, Sera.

**Sera:** Ohhh is that what they call it?

**Fenris:** No, Herald, let her. Who are we to judge what she wants to fantasize about?

**Sera:** Blegh! Ew no! Get off!

**Fenris:** If it’s as you say, I already do.

**Sera:** _(laughs)_

 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow Solas has to do with his personal quest? (Exactly zero people are surprised.)


	6. Cole

**Fenris:** Spirit.

 **Cole:** Dangerous, temptation. It cannot be trusted. Wears the face of a human, but it is empty, false breath, paper eyes. Wrong. Wrong.

 **Fenris:** I…right.

 **Cole:** You do not believe I am here to help.

 **Fenris:** No. I have not seen that you can be trusted. Knowing what you are, I doubt you’ll ever convince me.

 **Cole:** Urthalen stains the carpet still as he pulls it through. Screeching, seething, boiling the blood away. They laugh as they clap, gnashing teeth, tongues praising. Expendable, temporary, a commodity to be used. I am not like him.

 **Fenris:** Stop.

 **Cole:** You told yourself you were different because it was the only way to make you feel safe. You knew that he would hurt you, but at least he would never kill you.

 **Fenris:** It doesn’t matter anymore. He’s dead. He will never do that to anyone again.

 **Cole:** …good.

 

\--

 

 **Cole:** Why are you Fenris?

 **Fenris:** Err, what?

 **Cole:** Your name. Why are you Fenris and not Leto?

 **Fenris:** Why do _you_ care?

 **Cole:** My name in her voice is perfect, a lilting lullaby that flutters through the air as soft as a lark’s feather. She’s calling for us, sister and me. The tall grass prickles when I run, but why is she crying? ‘I’ll hit anyone who makes mama cry!’

 **Fenris:** Just… _(sigh)_ Leto is not who I am. That identity doesn’t fit me anymore.

 **Cole:** You could choose another name, like The Iron Bull.

 **Fenris:** I have made my decision, leave it be.

 

\--

 

 **Cole:** The blood is hot as it steams against the lyrium. A body by my feet. No, two, she will be joining him soon. I can feel it drip from my elbow as I step over him. Everything he sought for now for nothing. Fluttering, flittery, my breath shudders. I am free. Am I free? He will never call me that again.

 **Fenris:** We’re still on this?

 **Cole:** Leto hurts, but Fenris hurts too. You could be anyone or anything.

 **Fenris:** I don’t _want_ to be anyone. I just want to be _me_.

 **Cole:** But _he_ called you Fenris! ‘There’s a good boy. They are all jealous, my pet, but don’t worry, none of them will touch you.’ He strokes my hair before pushing me down.

 **Fenris:** _Leave it!_

 **Inquisitor:** Cole! You’re upsetting him! Please, stop.

 

_Alternatively, if Solas is in the party_

**Solas:** Cole, be still. You are projecting yourself on to him.

 

 **Cole:** But it _hurts_!

 **Fenris:** It is not your pain, spirit. I have the freedom to call myself whatever I wish, just as you do.

 **Cole:** ... I…I see. Yes. The wishing has become real. You are free. _Ar lasa mala revas_.

 

\--

 

 **Cole:** I am sorry, Fenris, for the things I brought up.

 **Fenris:** Why did it bother you so much?

 **Cole:** I…can’t remember. I am Cole, but why? What makes me Cole?

 

_Alternatively, if the Inquisitor made Cole more Spirit_

**Cole:** Falling, fear, sensations flying through me, piercing with light. I am twisted, I am scared, I am closed off. Suffocating. I had taken his shape, but the shape was unfamiliar. Who am I?

 

_Alternatively, if the Inquisitor made Cole more Human_

**Cole:** When the real Cole died, I was frightened. I made myself forget, so I couldn’t remember. Stuttered, different, whole but wrong. I was…scared. Confused.

 

 **Fenris:** Names are just labels so people know what to call you. They have no bearing on who you are unless you let it.

 **Cole:** What do you mean?

 **Fenris:** Fenris is just a word. It meant “pet” to Danarius, but it doesn’t have to always mean that. To me, Fenris is just me.

 **Cole:** And Cole means… Cole is me.

 **Fenris:** Does it feel that way?

 **Cole:** I… _(laughs)_ I think so, yes.

 **Fenris:** Then…good.

 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cole and Fenris is ridiculously fun. Granted, Cole talking to anyone is pretty fun too.


	7. Vivienne

**Vivienne:** Fenris, darling, I feel the need to congratulate you.

 **Fenris:** What for?

 

_[If Fenris was Sold:]_

**Vivienne:** For someone who has no memory of fighting in a group, you certainly have acclimatized to it well.

 

_[Otherwise:]_

**Vivienne:** For someone who has been fighting alone for years, you have acclimatized rather well to group combat.

 

 **Fenris:** Perhaps it is simply instinct.

 **Varric:** It might as well be. We did plenty of it in Kirkwall, after all.

 **Vivienne:** Indeed? Well, either way, it is for the best. At least I’m confident _one_ person won’t throw themselves in front of my casting.

 **Fenris:** _That_ has less to do with teamwork and more to do with common sense.

 **Vivienne:** Two things we are sadly short on, I’m afraid.

 

\--

 

 **Vivienne:** Your temperament is most intriguing, Fenris.

 **Fenris:** How so?

 **Vivienne:** The way you carry yourself, your manner of speaking. One could hardly imagine that you were once a slave.

 **Fenris:** …you are not the first to say so.

 **Vivienne:** I would imagine that you did not act this way around the magister.

 **Fenris:** Just as I imagine you did not act the way you do now when you were a lowly apprentice in the Circle.

 **Vivienne:** _(chuckles)_ Very true, darling. I, however, never considered the Circle to be a prison as some of my colleagues, which is far removed from your predicament.

 **Fenris:** Indeed, I was made into a weapon by those who owned me. You, on the other hand, have always been dangerous.

 **Vivienne:** You have a brain rattling around in that disheveled head of yours after all.

 

\--

 

 **Fenris:** I have heard that it was your doing that caused mages to be revered in Orlais, Enchanter.

 **Vivienne:** I’m not quite sure revered is the term that I would use, but yes, that was me.

 **Fenris:** What do you hope to accomplish with that power?

 **Vivienne:** Originally I had wished to make the lives of my fellow mages better my extending my influence. Now that the Circles are gone, I seek to rebuild them.

 **Fenris:** You…actually want to restore the Circles?

 **Vivienne:** Of course, my dear, and they will join.

 **Fenris:** You intend to force them in? Will you also reestablish the Order?

 **Vivienne:** You flatter me, Fenris, but no I don’t intend to use force. Many will return because they seek the order and lifestyle that they have lost, and I will be the one to provide it.

 

\--

 

 **Fenris:** This whole debacle seems to be working out in your favor, Enchanter.

 **Vivienne:** Whatever do you mean?

 **Fenris:** You seek political power over your fellow mages and attempt to guide them. What better way to make that jump than a rebellion that dissolves the system you wish to recreate?

 **Vivienne:** I voted against Fionna; that foolhardy maneuver was all her doing.

 **Fenris:** So you deny that you desire power over them?

 **Vivienne:** I seek to help them, Fenris. This idiotic rebellion simply affords me the opportunity to step up when no one else will. Is that so strange?

 **Fenris:** And not having your own personal motivations behind it? Yes, incredibly.

 **Vivienne:** Think whatever you want of me, darling. Whether you like me or not means nothing to me.


	8. Dorian

**Dorian:** So, Fenris…

 **Fenris:** What is it, mage?

 **Dorian:** When you do your…heart crushing thing…what does it feel like?

 **Fenris:** How do you mean?

 **Dorian:** Do you feel their insides? Their organs and bones? Or do you kill them with some power of the Fade?

 **Fenris:** It’s been a while. I’m not sure.

 **Dorian:** What? But in the last battle, you—

 **Fenris:** Perhaps I could use a refresher. Care to assist me?

 **Dorian:** I’ll just…stand over here.

 

\--

 

 **Dorian:** I know we will never be friends Fenris, but—

 **Fenris:** _That_ is an understatement.

 **Dorian:** _(sigh)_ Surely you can see the benefit in at least amiable teamwork?

 **Fenris:** I fight alongside you rather than killing you. Is that not amiable enough?

 **Dorian:** Is the only reason you want to kill me because I’m from Tevinter? Do you _really_ think we’re all the same?

 **Fenris:** No, but I have seen so few exceptions to the rule that assuming has been the difference between enslavement and freedom. Forgive me for making an educated guess on your motives and morals when so few of your peers ever seem to care about anything beyond personal power.

 **Dorian:** I am different from them. Whether you believe it or not is your problem.

 

\--

 

_If the party runs out of lyrium potions on the field:_

**Dorian:** Agh, out of lyrium again? You need to keep better stock, Inquisitor. I can’t look dazzling on the battlefield if I can’t even conjure a spark!

 **Fenris:** I think we can manage without your spectacle for a while.

 **Dorian:** Hah! Hardly. What will you all do without me distracting the enemy with my casting and grace?

 **Fenris:** Kill them more efficiently.

 **Dorian:** I suppose I’ll just mope on the sidelines looking pitiful and defenseless until it returns. You all truly are just too cruel.

 **Fenris:** You are not…?

 **Dorian:** Yes, Fenris?

 **Fenris:** Nevermind.

 

\--

 

 **Fenris:** _(disbelieving)_ You truly are content to sit and wait.

 **Dorian:** I know what you’re getting at Fenris, and I’m deeply offended that you would believe I would do something like that.

 **Fenris:** You know what these do and what they were made for. I know that you knew Danarius and his research.

 **Dorian:** I know his research, but that has little bearing on whether I will use any of that knowledge. You truly think that little of me, believing that I would use you for mana?

 **Fenris:** You denied the personhood of every slave that lives in Tevinter, but now you suddenly recognize my individuality now that you’ve been gone for a few months? I don’t buy it.

 **Dorian:** I’ll admit that my…understanding of slavery has been challenged now that I’ve been in the South for as long as I have, but I never suggested that elves were less than people.

 **Fenris:** _(laughs for a long time)_

 **Dorian:** I’d actually be proud of myself if the dread hadn’t set in already.

 

\--

 

 **Dorian:** You didn’t deserve to be a slave, Fenris.

 **Fenris:** _(malicious)_ Really? I hadn’t noticed. _Gratias agimus tibi,_ _d_ _omine_ _._  

 **Dorian:** _(flustered)_ I-I had been… _(clears throat)_ lead to believe in Tevinter that slavery was a way to establish a place for elves that kept them in service and protected. A free elf had the opportunity to sell himself if he had no other way of making coin. The alienages here offer no way out, and keep elves confined to a social class below everyone else with no means of escape.

 **Fenris:** You truly think slavery is a better alternative to poverty? That giving up all of your freedoms is better than a meager stipend in a confined ghetto?

 **Dorian:** At least one of them doesn’t go hungry.

 **Fenris:** At least one of them _shouldn’t_ go hungry, but instead he has no choice! What point are you trying to make, Altus? Spit it out!

 **Dorian:** My point is that they are both flawed and abused systems, no matter how they are meant to work or not. Elves are people, and your kind doesn’t deserve to be relegated to the bottom of society apart from the rest of us.

 **Fenris:** Congratulations, Altus. You’ve learned empathy. At this rate you’ll catch up with the rest of us in a few year’s time.

 

\--


	9. Blackwall

**Blackwall:** Fenris, may I ask you something?

 **Fenris:** If you must.

 **Blackwall:** I almost never see you training in the ring with the others, recruits or otherwise. Surely you must in order to stay in the shape you’re in.

 **Fenris:** I prefer to practice alone.

 **Blackwall:** Truly? I think the greenhorns could do well by seeing your regiment.

 **Fenris:** Why? Are you going to insist I train them?

 **Blackwall:** _(laughs)_ Nonsense! I just want to see their faces when you obliterate a training dummy.

 **Fenris:** _(groans)_ That was _one_ time…!

 

\--

 

 **Fenris:** Have you had many recruits since joining the Inquisition?

 **Blackwall:** Recruits? For the Grey Wardens?

 **Fenris:** You recruit for another organization as well?

 **Blackwall:** No. I’m here on behalf of the Grey Wardens to fight. Recruiting the Inquisition’s recruits would be…messy.

 **Fenris:** Why? Is the Joining that big of an ordeal?

 **Blackwall:** It’s not that, it’s the politics. Conscripting Wardens would look like I’m taking soldiers from one company to another. The last thing I need is to ostracize myself here.

 **Fenris:** Fair enough.

 

\--

 

 **Blackwall:** You know, Fenris, I think Varric based a character in _Hard in Hightown_ off you.

 **Fenris:** Of course. What gave it away? White hair? The brands?

 **Blackwall:** The petulant grimace.

 **Varric:** Hello, pot! Missive’s arrived from kettle!

 **Fenris:** At least he’s getting better at facial expressions.

 

\--

 

 **Blackwall:** I’ve never seen your brands glow outside of battle or training, Fenris. Are they only activated by…I don’t know, anger, or something?

 **Fenris:** I have some control over it, but it’s mostly physical exertion or an unconscious thing. Why?

 **Blackwall:** I guess Sera and I were just…curious.

 **Fenris:** Oh…her…

 **Sera:** I wanna know if they glow when yer doin’ it!

 **Blackwall:** _(laughs)_

 **Fenris:** I’m _not_ going to answer that.

 **Sera:** Is that a yes!? It’s a yes. Cough it up, Beardy!

 **Fenris:** It is not a yes, and you made a bet? On _that?_

 **Blackwall:** She’s pretty insistent! …sorry.

 **Fenris:** Predictable...

 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is appreciated, and thanks to everyone that is interested in this and my other works. :)
> 
> Also, the references to Fenris's "Personal Quest" will be part of a bio page that I am writing and will publish on my tumblr page some time in the future. It contains story spoilers, so until those parts of Klexos have been published, I won't be releasing the page.


End file.
